Ragnar Mangarm
"Don’t waste your time looking back. You’re not going that way." — Ragnar, Earl''' Ragnar Mangarm''' is a mighty and legendary Viking hero, warrior, and explorer, Earl of Kattegat, and founder of House of Mangarm, who believes being destined for greatness. He is driven not only by his thirst for battle and glory, but also by his thirst for knowledge and inquisitive nature. Once merely a farmer and a frequent member of the sea raiders along with his fellow Norsemen, Ragnar has since risen to power, beginning with his successful and infamous raids of the west, later became the Earl of Kattegat . Ragnar's adventuring spirit brings him into conflict with powerful men who try to block his ascent, from farmer to leader—to untold heights. Ragnar identifies with the god Alfather (Father Sun), who traded his eye for knowledge, and believes himself to be descended from him. Biography According to the Seer of Kattegat, Ragnar was born and raised in the lands near Kattegat, in southern Black Flame, and earned a reputation as a clever boy. When Ragnar was 15, King Froh of Svealand invaded Black Flame and killed the Earl Siward. Ragnar joined with Siward-loyalists to drive out Froh. King Froh was famous for carrying tame serpents around his neck in battle whom would bite his enemies while he fought them. For the purpose of fighting Froh, Ragnar fashioned a coat and breeches from a hairy wolf hide. In the battle that followed, Ragnar faced off with Froh and the serpents could not bite through the hide for all the hair. Because of his unusual way of defeating the king at such an early age, Ragnar earned his name "Mangarm", the moon eater (wolf ). After the New Earl was settled Ragnar and his older Brother Yorn was invited to the cult of the Dark Sun were they studied for 10 years the secrets of the shadowy cult of Father Sun . Little to none is known of this period of his life and he refers to it as his days in the outer realms ... Upon returning they find their Farm burned their parents in poverty and one of their sisters dead ... A conflict between his familly and Earl Borg of the Black Flame led to the first in ruins and the latter with more lands. Ragnar and Yon gathered old friends and thirsty for glory young men and in a single night overcame with cunning, speed and violence of action the Longhouse of the Earl . Ragnar proceeded to execute the ritual of the Blood Eagle upon Earl Borg in front of every man, woman and child. In a very short time the infamy of the Raiders under the raven black banner of Ragnar Mangarm claimed them an Alliance with the Empire of the Silver Phoenix after the death toll from the incursions soon made both sides realize the benefits of such an agreement .Having access to the Imperial Armory and to all sea shores some say Ragnar killed more men than the scourge itself in its last outbreak and whispers say his shadow is darker still . The smirking raider keeps growing both in Infamy and suporters since more and more come to raid under the raven Black Banner from all the corners of Aeonia. So the Notorious Earl Ragnar ushered a new era of chaos, calamity , tragedy and death Personality Despite his qualities all pointing him as a fearsome warrior and bloodthirsty raider, Ragnar is a devoted family man as well. He is a fine husband to his first wife. While a great warrior he is an even better father to his children; whom he adores. Particularly his son Bjorn, whom he dotes on and grooms as his successor. Ragnar also cherishes his brother Yon. Ragnar deeply cherishes the lives of his friends even when they hurt him and kill one another. Ragnar embodies the Norse ideals of devotion to the gods; taking for his patron the god of war and wisdom, All-father. This veneration also takes with it a degree of ancestor worship, for Ragnar claims kinship with the Father Sun. Thus leading to his utter faith in the plan of the Norse gods, and his frequent attribution of the twists and turns in his life to their whims. He also shows a deep knowledge of Norse legends, being able to easily recall details such as the location of Brother Deaths hall, Umbrheim. Ragnar also embodies the grim fatalism of the Vikings, in that he fully believes and submits to the will of the gods and to the fate that was spun for him by the Norns. As a result, Ragnar will often go into battle without second-thought, for his fate is already decided. His incredible piety also rubs off on those around him, such as his wife; who is originally sceptical of fate, but later embraces it as much as her husband when she witnesses the strength of his belief. Ragnar abides by the Nordic ideals of courage, as well. He is brave in battle, and respectful to worthy adversaries such as Earl Borg. Ragnar also keeps to his word without fail, even when it would disadvantage him. Such as when he agreed to remain confined in his camp while King Aella attempted to 'gather his payment'. However, while to a fellow Northman Ragnar an exemplar of virtue, his beliefs and his devotion to his beliefs makes him appear as a bloodthirsty force of nature to outsiders to whom his cultural nuances are terrifyingly alien. Predictably, Ragnar intentionally plays up this conception for the purposes of psychological warfare. "There is no light in his bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent" —Robin Taletreader, when she was asked of who is Ragnar "I asked for an ally ... i ended up striking a deal with a storm " -Hedvika , talking with Arendar Vanineth "A foolish man tries to tame the wolf ... the practical man lets him ride along " -Olyx Mintarios "Either a great ally or terrible foe like the night during a hunt in the forest... Time will tell..." - Arandar "the Warden" Vanineth Category:Raiders of the Black Flame